The Little Mermaid
The Little Mermaid VHS The Little Mermaid (May 18, 1990) * Orange-Red Warnings * 1989 Walt Disney Classics Logo * 1985 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * Sebastian's Concert (Song: "Daughters of Triton") * Ariel at the Sunken Ship * Ariel Meets Scuttle * Ursula Watches Ariel * "Part of Your World" * To the Surface * Storm at the Sea * Eric is Saved (Song: "Part of Your World" Reprise) * "Under the Sea" * Ariel's Hidden Treasure * Ursula's Lair (Song: "Poor Unfortunate Souls") * In Eric's Kingdom * Dinner in the Castle (Song: "Les Poissons") * A Tour of the Kingdom * "Kiss the Girl" * Ursula Takes Charge * The Wedding Ship * The Sun Sets * Ursula's Wrath * A Happy Ending * End Credits (Song: "Under the Sea") * 1985 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) = The Little Mermaid (March 31, 1998) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * 1998 Intro to Video * Mulan Sneak Preview * A Bug's Life Theatrical Teaser Trailer * Melody Time Preview * The Spirit of Mickey Preview * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Preview * Lady and the Tramp Preview * Disney Cruise Line Commercial * Disney's One Saturday Morning Commercial * "Feature Presentation" * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * The Beginning * King Triton and Sebastian's Entrance * "Daughters of Triton" * Sunken Ship and Shark Scene * Scuttle Scene * Ursula Scene * Triton Yells at Ariel * "Part of Your World" * Ariel and Eric First Met * Ship Wreck Scene * "Part of Your World" (Reprise) * Ariel is in Love * "Under the Sea" * Sebastian and King Triton * Destruction of Grotto * Ariel Meets Ursula * "Poor Unfortunate Souls" * The Deal * Ariel's Transformation * Human Feet * Eric Meets Ariel * Bath Scene * "Les Poissons" * Dinner at the Palace * Balcony Scene * What Have I Done? * Village Tour * "Kiss the Girl" * Ursula's Transformation * Eric and Vanessa * Vanessa's Song * Smash the Wedding * The Deal with Ursula * Ursula's Death * Happy Ending * Jodi Benson Music Video: "Part of Your World"/End Credits * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) = The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (September 19, 2000) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * 102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer * The Emperor's New Groove Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Toy Story 2 Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * The Tigger Movie Preview * Disney Cruise Line - Cruise Director * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Soundtrack Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening/"Down to the Sea" * A Magic Locket/Morgana * Fearing Morgana/Losing the Locket * Twelve Years Later * Morgana and Undertow's Confrontation * Melody Bonds the Locket * Anxious Moments * A Not-So-Perfect Party * A Peek into the Past * In Search of the Truth * Sebastian Warns Ariel About Melody * Melody Meets Morgana * "For a Moment"/Morgana's Diabolical Deception * Meet Tip and Dash * Old Friends * Taking the Trident * Melody's Big Mistake * Showdown with the Mighty Morgana * A Most Precious Gift/"Here on the Land and Sea" * End Credits (Song: "Part of Your World") * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Preview * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Preview * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea CD-ROM Preview The Little Mermaid: Special Edition (October 3, 2006) *Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *"Fathoms Below" *Main Titles *Sebastian's Concert *The Sunken Ship *Scuttle *Ursula Watches Ariel *"Part of Your World" *To the Surface *Storm at Sea *Eric is Saved *"Under the Sea" *Sebastian and King Triton *Ariel's Hidden Treasure *Ursula's Lair *"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *Ursula's Deal *In Eric's Kingdom *Dinner in the Castle *"Les Poissons" *A Tour of the Kingdom *"Kiss the Girl" *Ursula Takes Charge *The Wedding Ship *Sunset on the Third Day *Ursula's Wrath *Happy Ending *End Credits (Song: "Under the Sea") *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant)